tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
We Are W.I.T.C.H.
=We Are W.I.T.C.H.=the Words Guardians Unite Were Originated/Created/Invented By M2MLead Singer/Meatloaf's Version Of It's All Coming Back To Me Now Marion Raven those Other 2 Claime To Fames Made Her Famous But Singing the Original Version Of Witch's We Are W.I.T.C.H Put in the Cartoon Singer Legends Hall Of Fame to Justin Bunnell If You Think About She's the 1st Person To Sing About Witches As Guardians= Edit this page *History Talk0 591pages on this wiki We Are W.I.T.C.H. is the Legendary theme song for the first season of the W.I.T.C.H. TV series and the theme for the second season in the American version. It also appears as track 16 of Music From and Inspired by W.I.T.C.H.. The song is 2 minutes and 53 seconds long (2:53) and is sung by Marion Raven.and Lots and Lots Kids that Watch the Episodes or Use YouTube Known the Legend Of MARION RAVEN AND WE ARE WITCH I MEAN THERE'S EVEN BEEN COVERS ON THAT SONG PROVING ITS AS 1 OF THE MOST CULTURE CARTOON THEMES EVER AND THAT MARION AND THAT SONG NEEDS TO BE PART OF THE MEDIAMASS CULTURE SITE Lyrics We are, We are, We are W.I.T.C.H. We are, We are… (W.I.T.C.H.) There is a place where darkness reigns We've got the power to fight back. We save the day, united five as one. We can become more than you know, The heart will lead the way to what we can control Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. Guardians Unite! We are, We are, We are W.I.T.C.H. We are, We are... (W.I.T.C.H.) We are, We are, We are W.I.T.C.H We are, We are... (We are, we are, we are) (We are, we are, we are) We fight for life, we fight for truth, this is our revolution In day and night, we have the strength and courage With open eyes, we find the light, Together we will have the power to control Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. Guardians Unite! We are, We are, We are W.I.T.C.H. We are, we are... (W.I.T.C.H.) We are, We are, We are W.I.T.C.H. We are, We are... Our world is more than we see There's danger that lies beneath We fight to protect the free (Water, Fire, Earth, and Air) To protect the free... (Water, Fire, Earth, and Air) Guardians Unite! We are, We are, We are W.I.T.C.H. We are, We are... (W.I.T.C.H.) We are, We are, We are W.I.T.C.H. We are, We are... We are, We are, We are W.I.T.C.H. We are, (oh! ) We are... (uh oh! ) (W.I.T.C.H.) We are, We are, We are W.I.T.C.H. We are, (we…) We are... (are…) W.I.T.C.H! 02:55 W.I.T.C.H. - Marion Raven - We Are W.I.T.C.H. Retrieved from "http://witch.wikia.com/wiki/We_Are_W.I.T.C.H.?oldid=21635"Categories:*Music ** ** Read more *W.I.T.C.H. (Theme) is the first track form the album, Music From and Inspired by W.I.T.C.H.. It... W.I.T.C.H. (Theme) *Flow is the Twelfth track form the album, Music From and Inspired by W.I.T.C.H.. The song is 3... Flow *Fire (Song) Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:W.I.T.C.H/Franchise Category:W.I.T.C.H/Legends Category:Legendary Earworms Category:Marion Raven Category:Marion Raven/Legends Category:Songs About Witches Category:Songs About Magic Category:Justin's Favorite Halloween Songs Category:Halloween Songs Category:Witch Songs Category:Witch/Songs Category:We Are W.I.T.C.H.